


Destiny Unlocked

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Magic AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Tags to Be Added - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance never wanted to follow his destiny, Hunk followed it but felt guilty, Pidge was indifferent, Keith felt like he had no other choice, and Shiro had his destiny trust upon him.</p><p>When Princess Allura woke from magical stasis, she kick started their destinies and Galra Empire would be there every step of the way to try to prevent them from succeeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> Random au I came up with today. No idea when it'll update or how long it'll be. I haven't edited this and I'm sorry but I'm too tired to actually bother. Maybe eventually.

When Lance discovered his connection to water, he had scared his mother into thinking he’d drowned. He hadn’t meant to scare her but it was so pretty underwater and he could breathe.

Lance had been planning on taking a bubble bath but before he added the bubbles, he’d gotten in the tub and submerged himself. He later told his mother that the water had been calling to him.

Lance had been taking too long so his mother had come to check on him. She saw him, eyes closed, underwater, and had screamed. He was so startled that he burst out of the water and his mother had hugged him close, not even caring that she was getting wet.

The very next day, Lance was brought in front of his grandmother.

“To think that the next guardian of water has finally appeared.”

“Guardian of water? What’s that?”

Lance’s grandmother laughed,

“You’ll discover that eventually. You’re meant for great things though those great things will take you far from here.”

The idea of going far away from his family scared Lance so badly that he pretended that the water didn’t call for him. That there was nothing unusual whenever he went swimming in the water and stayed underwater a little longer than normal. When surfing, it wasn’t as if that he had to pretend to wipeout because the water followed his instructions. That snow and ice didn’t feel cold to him and steam no matter how hot never burned him. The water didn’t call for him at all.

 

Hunk discovered that earth responded to his wishes when he had been wanting a wall between him and his bullies.

They had been taunting Hunk like they normally did but he just wanted to get away. As far away as possible or maybe just have a wall surrounding him. Both those wishes were granted at the same time.

The earth rumbled and a wall formed around Hunk and he could hear the screams of his tormenters as they ran away. The wall finally returned to the ground and Hunk found himself in front of his home.

Hunk ran inside and hid in his room, wondering what he should tell his family about what happened.

In the end Hunk told them nothing and they didn’t ask either. Occasionally his mother would look at him like she wanted to say something but she never did.

Questions were both answered and brought up when Hunk overheard his mother ranting to his dad.

His mother had started by saying, “Your son gets his secrecy from you.”

“Whatever you say dear.” His dad just flipped the page of his newspaper.

“He’s the new guardian of earth and he hasn’t bothered to tell us.”

Hunk heard his father put the newspaper down.

“Are you sure? Could it be just a fluke?”

“Of course I’m sure. I saw the earth bring him home one day and since then he hasn’t been bullied.”

His mother’s voice had gotten louder.

“Lower your voice. Hunk could hear you.” His father hissed.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” His mother hissed back but she still lowered her voice.

“It’s just why my son? Why not one of my brothers’? They always said that there was no way my son could inherit the position.”

“Maybe the spirit that chose Hunk doesn’t care if the lineage is matriarchal or patriarchal? What does it matter in the end? You won’t be telling him anything as it is.”

“I just don’t want to lose my son and his destiny is going to take him far away from here.”

Hunk stopped listening then and removed his hand from the wall. If his mother didn’t want him to know where these abilities came from, then he wouldn’t try to find out.

Hunk learned on his own how to use his abilities. His favorite was when he could just put his hand on a piece of stone, or a rock, or the ground, and the earth would let him listen to the world around it.

 

The day Katie Holt was born, the tree in the backyard flowered for the first time in over a century.

The tree, known as the Pidge tree, led to Katie’s nickname Pidge when she climbed up the tree and fell asleep.

Pidge’s parents were confused by the extent of Pidge’s power. Pidge’s mother had a slightly better than average green thumb and Matt could sometimes coax plants to do what he wanted. However, plants adored Pidge and responded to her mood. Pidge could convince plants to do whatever she wanted even if it hurt the plant.

Things changed the day Pidge’s father came in with a very old book that had belonged to the maternal side of Pidge’s family.

“I found out why Pidge’s power over plant exists.”

Normally Sam was excited to share new knowledge with his family but not this time.

“Pidge is the guardian of plants and their destiny will separate them from our family.”

Pidge’s mother had broken down sobbing and Matt had hugged Pidge like this was the last time he’d see her.

The new information didn’t change much beyond the whole family doing their best to spend time together to continue creating memories.

 

Keith hated fire as much as he loved it. Fire had taken his family away from him but it was his constant companion never leaving him alone.

Keith had been told that he was the guardian of fire for as long as he could remember.

His father had found Keith playing with fireballs over his crib and his training started then.

“Fire is a dangerous element. You must remember that. Never let it get out of control.”

Keith started living by the motto Fire is Dangerous and so am I.

Initially the key to Keith’s abilities had been his emotions but that was too dangerous and his training taught him to let the key be in his thoughts.

Unfortunately, Keith didn’t know what the final step was. The final step to change his key was to lose control one last time.

That loss of control came with a nightmare. There were four other people he didn’t recognize when suddenly he was surrounded by a wall of flames and for the first time in his life he could feel his skin blistering in the heat. Fear crept in as he noticed the same thing happened to the other in his dream but with other elements.

Keith yelled out in pain and woke up surrounded in flames. His parents helped him out of the house and that was the last time he saw them alive.

A whisper that belonged in his dreams haunted him from then on.

“I hope the Paladins can survive this trial. They do so and their destiny will be unlocked entirely.”

 

Shiro never shared the fact that he could see the life force of everyone around him. No one could know that his powers extended beyond simple electricity manipulation.

His mother had told Shiro that those with the ability to see the life force were feared and often persecuted. She told him about the great grandmother who was killed for her ability to heal other using the life force around everyone.

“You must be careful. Humans fear those who can control the life force. Too many of our family have been killed for this connection to life. If you ever find yourself touching the life force, be careful to not be caught.”

Shiro had agreed and never told her when he discovered that her life force was fading away and he manipulated long enough for her to live another five years.

In those five years, she convinced Shiro’s father to adopt a young boy who’d lost his family to a fire.

The boy looked like he saw a ghost when he looked at Shiro and Shiro saw for the first time a life force that wasn’t gray. His adoptive brother’s life force was the color of fire and Shiro had a feeling that if he tried to touch it, he would burn.

He soon noticed that if he looked closely at other’s life force, there would be glimpses of other colors but he never found one where no gray existed like that of his brother. The closest Shiro ever found was the pale green of his crush Matt Holt.

He’d soon discover another color that he feared above all else. The White of the Galra Empire but to combat that he encountered the black life force of the Alteans.

 

“Princess Allura, you must wake up.”

Allura grumbled before forcing her eyes open.

“What do you want Coran?”

Coran, her ever faithful retainer, looked at her with sad eyes.

“What is the last thing you remember Princess?”

Allura thought for a moment and the minute the memories hit.

“My father! Is he okay? Did he make it? How long have I been asleep Coran?”

Instead of replying, Coran led her to the time orb. He quietly told her.

“King Alfor perished in the battle against Zarkon. He put us in stasis that would only be removed when all the Paladins are chosen in the same generation.”

Allura almost broke down but as her father’s heir, it was time for her to save the remains of her people.

“Coran, track down the Paladins and have the spirits summon them here. It’s time to start the Voltron initiative.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about this au at [desikauwa](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
